Start of something new
by Tomm3197
Summary: When eighth grade starts can Kyle keep his cool? Can Stan be there for him? (Not good at summaries but this is a good story). Mild language, humor,and fluff. One-shot.


~Kyle's point of vision~

"Kyle I love you"Stan leaned in to kiss me...A loud school bell interrupted my daydream the teacher erasing the board. Everyone began packing up, I put my pencil in my back pack and rushed to Stan. "Hey what's our homework"I asked not paying any attention in class. "Page 35 I think"Stan answered walk to my locker with me I doubt he was paying attention either so i'll have to ask someone else. I put my backpack in my locker pulling out my lunch "Don't you have to go to you locker"I asked although I should know the answer by now "Nope"he shoved his backpack into my locker. I rolled my eyes and shut the locker then began walking with Stan to the cafeteria. Once we got in there we scanned the room for our friends, everyone was sitting at a table not far away. We went over and sat down "Hey Jew"Cartman commented my smile automatically turning into a frown"Shut up fat ass and don't call me a Jew"I sat down, Stan sitting next to me. I opened my lunch bag and pulled out a sandwich and a apple. I gave the apple to Stan "God what fags"Cartman insulted me and Stan more, I chose ignored him. "Hey Stan"Wendy stood there smiling, I hate her. Stan has had the biggest crush on her for the longest time, she's so lucky, when ever he talks to her he throws up, although the last few times he hasn't. "Hey Wendy"he replied turning towards her "Um Stan are you ok"her stupid voice asked. "Yeah i'm fine why"he said turning away "Your- it's just you didn't throw up"she said scared like. "Oh yeah I didn't oh well"he shrugged and kept eating his apple. He doesn't like her anymore. Yes! Stan doesn't like Wendy anymore. I let myself daydream "Kyle I don't like Wendy anymore because I like you"he leaned in our lips getting closer and closer. "Kyle!"Stan yelled "Ah what"I was snapped from my daydream. "I said what are we doing at your house"he repeated "Oh, I don't know video games that junk". I got up and threw my trash away I usually get lunch at school but now my mom says she doesn't like the stories Chief tells us. I sat back down Stan leaned over to me "Hey dude are you ok"he asked "I'm fine"I lied hoping he wouldn't find out. "Your lying"he saw through me "No I'm not"I lied again he stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the cafeteria. He questioned me more once we were out of the cafeteria. "What's wrong dude your lying and your grades are going down"I looked down. I'm not the best lair I knew if I looked into his blue eyes I would spill everything "I just can't focus in class ok". He sighed "Ok you have to promise you'll try harder in class, Kyle I care about you". I blushed, the bell rang telling kids lunch is over and to get back to class.

After school I grabbed my backpack from my locker Stan's was already gone, I walked alone through the hall looking for Stan, I held my backpack tightly to my chest. After a minuet of looking I decided to wait outside just in case he was out there or something. I stood outside waiting for a good 5-6 minuets, everyone in school has flooded out except for teachers and apparently Stan, the doors of the school flew open. "There you are Kyle, Run!"Stan yelled as he ran out from the school grabbing my hand and running. We ran away but to the point where we can still see the school. He laughed "3.2.1"he counted down then a small noise came from the school within minuets water flooding out of the doors. He laughed so hard he almost fell over "What the hell"I asked laughing not as much as him though. "I put firecrackers in all of the toilets"he laughed "It's gotta take a while to clean all that out"he grabbed onto me for support instead just pulling me down with him because he's bigger. We both fell over me falling on him since he pulled me down I blushed and stood up fast. He coughed a little and stood up "Come on my mom will worry"I began walking with him following me. We got to my house pretty fast it being a small town, I walked in "Hey Bubba, hello Stan"my mom said greeting us. "Hey mom"I smiled Stan just waved. I opened my door and threw my backpack on the floor flopping onto my bed holding onto my hat to make sure it didn't come off. I kicked my shoes off just as Stan closed the door I sat up. "What do you want to do first"I asked, him throwing his backpack down next to mine. He kicked off his shoes and took off his hat throwing it on my dresser "Why don't you ever take off your hat"he asked sitting next to me. I shrugged "I don't like my hair I guess"I blushed just a little because of him sitting so close. He laughed then quickly snatched my hat reveling my hair it's not like I don't take it off to sleep but when people are over like Stan I keep it on all the time. "Hey give it back"I grabbed it and pulled it back on hiding what Cartman calls my Jewfro. It's not an afro but it's not regular either it's just orange and kinda frizzy and curly. "Why Ky I like your hair"I blushed at my nickname and him liking my hair. "Well..Uh..whatever"I kept my hands on it "Hey I took mine off"I sighed and caved. I took off my hat preparing for laughter instead nothing "See not so bad"I stood up grabbing my laptop. "Wanna play some games"I offered "Just a second I just wanna look at you"he had a slightly blush on his face, mine probably as red as my hair though. I set my laptop down him getting up and walking towards me. He just stood there looking me up and down after a few looks back and forth his eyes stopped on mine.

"Kyle if this ruins our friendship i'm sorry"I tilted my head a little. "Kyle your just so cute and funny and great and I love hanging out with you but I really really like you and I really hope this doesn't ruins our friendship".I smiled "S-Stan how long have you liked me"I asked "Maybe since um I don't know it's been a while". I blushed deeper"I really like you too"he gave a sigh of relief and stared into my eyes. He leaned forward a little for a second I thought someone or something was going to wake me up from my sleep or daydream but nothing did. I leaned in too, almost inches from his lips. I was expecting his lips on mine but instead I got a face full of barf. I rubbed my eyes thinking it was gross until I noticed "Aw Stan I didn't know you liked me that much"I smiled. "Shut up it's not funny"he said covering his mouth. I giggled grabbing a near by towel and wiping my face Stan blushed and sighed. "Sorry"he finally said I laughed "It's fine it shows me how much you really like me"I smiled sweetly at him. He grabbed my trashcan a threw up again "Stop it"he wiped his mouth "Stop what"I asked sitting on the bed. "Stop being...cute and you"he sighed sitting next to me I blushed "I'm not cute"he laughed "Yeah you are". "Kyle"my mom yelled form the kitchen "Kyle, Stan dinner"I got up leaving my room Stan following me I entered the dinning room and sat down. Stan sat next to me pulling his chair closer to me as my mom set down a plate of steak and mashed potatoes. "Mom"I whined "You didn't order out, I have a friend over"Stan giggled probably at my child-ness "No you have Stan over he's like a second son". I sighed and looked down at my plate the steak was cut previously "I can cut my own steak you know"I pouted she nodded "I know Bubby" I sighed and began eating. "I'm in the eighth grade mom"she smiled "Kyle I know just eat"I sighed again. Stan finished before me taking his plate to the sink, we've known each other for years and years starting from two to thirteen, it's been a while so him being like a second son is not very surprising. I put my plate in the sink too "How about a walk"Stan asked smiling at me I nodded "Ok let's get our shoes on"I ran to my room. I pulled on my shoes quickly, Stan coming in and slipping his on. "Kyle, Cartman is here"my mom yelled "What the fuck"I whispered and left the room. Cartman stood in the living room "Hey Jew"he said smirking "Stop calling me that"I said angrily "Jew Jew Jew Jew Jew"he repeated. "Stop it"I started getting frustrated "Jew Jew Jew Jew Jew Jew JEW"Cartman continued walking outside me following him and Stan behind me. After a while of him yelling Jew, me yelling at him. "STOP IT STOP IT"I yelled over and over for some reason tears pricked my eyes making my voice quake when I yelled. "Jew"Cartman laughed I hadn't realized but Stan was behind me his hand on my shoulder. "Um Kyle remember that thing in the room"Stan dragged me off "Stay Cartman"Stan yelled as we walked to my room. He closed the door "Kyle you ok"he asked I rolled my eyes "Yeah im fine"my voice coming off more annoyed then I intended. "Kyle"he took my face in his hands and forced me to look into his eyes the tears that pricked my eyes earlier were now bordering my eyes. Stan hugged me, my face in his chest "Your fine Cartman is just being a fat ass"I nodded and pulled away "Thanks"I smiled. After a while of staring into each other eye he turned away awkwardly "We should get back out there"I nodded. I pulled away not wanting that to end and opened the door walking out, Stan and I left the house joining Cartman and now Kenny who were talking outside I hadn't noticed before but their bikes where propped up on a tree. "Finally you faggots ready we're going bike riding come on"I sighed and nodded. I went in the back and grabbed my bike "We'll stop by your house to grab your bike ok Stan"he nodded. Cartman hopped on his bike, him being too fat for it, making it look like it was going straight up his fat ass. Kenny's old rusting bike almost falling apart seemed unsafe to ride on yet Kenny does. Cartman and Kenny rode ahead as I walked my bike with Stan it didn't take long to get to Stan's house but once we did he grabbed his bike.

~Stan's point of vision~

I hopped on my bike riding with Kyle I sped up a little since there was a very steep hill ahead. I pushed through it Kenny behind me as of what I could see, i'm guessing Kyle behind him then fat ass. Kenny and I reached the top of the hill first I looked back to see Cartman already at the top Kyle not even half way through. "Ha you little Jew! Can't even bike up a hill"Cartman yelled laughing at Kyle. "Shut up fat ass"I said running down to help Kyle, once I reached him I heard his breathing which was very heavy. "Kyle you ok"I went behind him and put my hands on his hips pushing him and his bike forward "N-no my lungs feel like their on fire"he said between heavy breathing. "An asthma attack maybe do you have your inhaler"he shook his head one hand gripping the handlebars the other gripping his chest. I stopped pushing "I'll be right back" I ran up grabbed my bike and yelled to Kenny and Cartman "Got to go bye"I quickly peddled down the hill stopping at Kyle. "Can you make it home"I asked "I- maybe"he took his hand away from his chest and started peddling after 4-5 minuets he stopped. Wheezing instead of breathing "It hurts Stan"he whined "I got you" I dropped my bike going over to him. He got off his bike and I set him on the ground "Wait here"I grabbed our bikes pushing them into a bushing hiding them for the time being. I returned to Kyle who had curled into a ball his wheezing getting worst "Can you stand"I asked. "I'll t-try"he pulled his knees away from his chest and began to stand a small yelp came from him as he fell back to the floor gasping for breath as he gripped his chest. I quickly put one of my hands his back and other under his legs lifting him up bridal style. I then began running to his house, as I carried him, my chest heaving I glanced at him many times he clutched my sweater breathing hard. I finally made it to his house running in and up to his room I laid him on his bed and began looking for his inhaler. I checked his desk rummaging through everything franticly, then his backpack dumping everything out, last his dresser, I pulled clothes out throwing the in all directions, his room now a mess. There was no sign of his inhaler my breathing was quick and heavy I ran out looking for his mother. I found her in the laundry room "Kyle...inhaler...gone"I managed to say breath taking over my other words. She got the message I guess because she ran into her room looking for his replacement maybe, perhaps his real one. I went into Kyle's room checking on him, he still laid on the bed one hand clenching the bed spread the other his chest. I went over and grabbed his hand watching him, his cheeks red "I-I"he tried "Shh"he dug his nails into my hand, honestly I didn't feel it focusing on him only. His mom ran in holding a inhaler she pressed it to his mouth pressing it over and over.

After a while his breathing steadied and his face calmed, he also stopped squeezing my hand and sat up taking deep breathes. "Wow that hurt"was all he said I laughed a little the feeling in my hand coming back "Thank you so much Stan for telling me"his mom said putting her hand on her chest and leaving the room. "You ok"I asked smiling at him "Yeah i'm fine now you really saved me"he leaned over and hugged me I hugged him back slight pain going to my hand. I retracted my hand and looked at it four separate nail gashes were in my palm "Ow fuck Kyle"I showed him. "Oh god I did I do that i'm so sorry"he stood up fast and ran out I touched the gashes and hissed at the pain only a couple of minuets later Kyle returned holding a first aid kit. I sat on the bed holding out my hand he got on his knees in between my legs, oh god, he pulled out some napkins and started dabbing the wounds "Ow what the hell"I hissed at him. He pulled out that weird spray stuff that cleans wound and really hurts. "No!"tried to pull my hand away but he had a iron grip he sprayed it "Ow fuck!"I yelled. "I know i'm sorry"was all he said I couldn't see all of his face but the parts I could see had tears on it. He put small bandages on each wound then one big one putting everything away into the kit. He put the kit on his dresser kicking clothes out of the way "Kyle"I stood putting my hand, not injured one, on his shoulder. He whipped around tears streaming down his face "I'm sorry Stan I really am"he sobbed out blush and tears covering his face. I put both my hands on his face wiping his tears "It's fine Ky I promise my hand doesn't hurt that much"I smiled, more tears coming form his eyes "About everything, you had to carry me home, you had to hide our bikes, you had to get my mom"he shouted still crying. I wiped more tears but it seemed endless but he looked so cute blushing and crying I leaned in quickly. Our lips connecting, my eyes closing, enjoying this moment, fireworks going through my whole body. I pulled away he wasn't crying any more but a huge blush on his face indicated he was flustered. "Stan"his fingers touched his lips "So Kyle do you want to be mine"he was shocked at first but then smiled "Yes". This was the start of a whole new kind of a relationship for both of us and I would do everything in my power to keep it alive.


End file.
